


Arrangement

by amandalee727



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, mentions of past temporary suicide (temporary because it's Wade), this is set in a universe that's kind of between 616 and MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandalee727/pseuds/amandalee727
Summary: Honestly, Peter wasn’t sure how it started.Well, okay, he supposed it started with him actually agreeing to a kiss in the middle of one of Wade’s lightning-fast word vomits on a roof one night, but still.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Spideypool fic even though I have shit to be working on. Cough StonyABO cough. Oh, well. This one won't be too long, but it was stuck in my brain and I needed to write it!
> 
> Peter is in his twenties here so please, no worries or nasty comments about underage stuff.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Honestly, Peter wasn’t sure how it started.

Well, okay, he supposed it started with him actually agreeing to a kiss in the middle of one of Wade’s lightning-fast word vomits on a roof one night, but still.

He’d been thinking about it, a little too much for his own comfort. The older man just hit on him so much, so relentlessly, that it had only been a matter of time before Peter actually started to humor the thoughts.

He’d been wrong about Wade Wilson. He’s a big enough person that he could admit that. 

Before they’d started teaming up and doing…whatever this arrangement was, Peter had downright hated the guy. Hell, he’d quit the Avengers over Wade being allowed on the team. Looking back on that, he saw that it was probably a pretty stupid thing to go against a character judgment call from Captain America himself.

Anyway, he’d gotten off his high horse enough to allow Wade to prove himself which, honestly the thought of how their friendship and then eventually their…arrangement started made him cringe.

He’d been so self-righteous. So determined that Wade could never change, could never be a hero. He hated to think about that part of himself.

Because lo and behold, Wade was a good guy. Sure, he could be rather tactless, and his methods didn’t always perfectly mesh with Peter’s but, regardless. Wade Wilson was a good man.

Their tentative partnership had turned into a friendship over the months. Peter would meet Wade on their rooftop for patrol most nights, and they would fight the good fight as a pair.

It was odd; because Peter had been running solo most of his superhero career. Sure, he’d had stints with SHIELD and the Avengers, but mostly he was a solo act. Now, it seemed like he truly had a partner, and on the rare nights when Wade couldn’t make it, Peter actually felt…lonely.

So, what had started as an attempt on Wade’s part to prove to Peter that he wasn’t a /complete/ megalomaniac, had turned into a kind of beautiful friendship, if Peter was being honest with himself.

They’d eat cheap Mexican takeout on their roof, feet kicking out as they talked about nothing and everything.

Wade would even sometimes take him to see Ellie on Thursday nights, and Peter secretly admitted to himself that being called ‘Uncle Spidey’ was probably the cutest thing ever.

It went on like this for a good six months. They’d team up and kick some ass, and eat some cheap food on a roof, talking until the sun started to peek out and Peter had to go home.

He brushed off Wade’s more sexual comments at first. The ex-mercenary would always talk about his ass, or some other aspect of his body, making little quips and grabby hand gestures.

At first, the acts and comments had unnerved him. Then, it had just become funny. Something he’d laugh at, as he got used to Wade’s humor. He soon came to realize that Wade could just be crass, and was a very sexual being. That, on top of not having a mental filter, well…

Peter started to realize that Wade wasn’t being creepy. He just appreciated Peter’s body and didn’t have the discretion to keep that to himself.

So, he started not to mind it. It became part of their ritual, and Peter would laugh it off or playfully smack a wandering hand away. But then, he started to /really/ think about it.

It had been so long since he’d been with anyone. Gwen…was a long time ago. MJ had been good, but things had ended, amicably of course, and they were fine now. He and Harry had tried to date a little, but after the first few kisses, they both agreed there was nothing being platonic love there.

He’d been so caught up in grad work, and the Bugle, and Spider-Man, that dating hadn’t even been on his mind.

Now here he was, with a perfectly good guy who was obviously interested, that Peter was honestly starting to like.

He remembered thinking to himself as he had this epiphany one night in his studio apartment that, holy shit. Maybe he wanted to kiss Wade Wilson.

Which posed some issues.

Peter was nowhere near ready to tell the ex-mercenary anything about his personal life, no matter how close they’d gotten. And only dating as Spider-Man seemed…well, it seemed weird.

So, the next conclusion was maybe they didn’t have to date. Maybe they could just have some fun. Wade seemed like the kind of guy to be cool with minimal commitment. 

And it was with those thoughts that led Peter to agree to their current arrangement. Well, not really agree, more like instigate. Wade may have joked around before, and let a wandering hand go a few times, but he never pushed himself on Peter.

The ball, if there was a game between them at all, was firmly in Peter’s court.

The night when it all started was nice, perfect weather. They’d stopped a couple larger robberies and a mugging attempt, so Wade was feeling proud of himself. Peter always loved it when Wade felt happy and positive. Those damn box voices sometimes talked him down, and Peter had once yelled at both of them so loud, they’d been silent for a whole 24 hours.

“And I’m telling you, Spidey. You looked so good stopping those goons! Swish, woosh! Thwip thwip!” Wade exclaimed as he gestured with his hands in a very animated fashion.

Peter didn’t bother to hide the fond smile on his face. The mask was rolled up halfway from eating, though they’d finished their food a while ago.

“I could have just kissed you! Right then and there, baby boy!” Wade laughed as he kicked out his legs. Peter tilted his head a bit and he thought on this for a moment.

The thoughts that he’d been having during the nights/early mornings when he returned home came unbidden in his mind.

“So why don’t you?” Peter found himself asking. Shit, maybe he could have phrased that a little better? No doubt that would shock Wade right out of his adorable little rant.

Peter was correct in that thought. Wade stopped, his hands pausing in midair. He looked over at Peter, the whites of his mask widening slightly, his mouth left agape. Peter imagined there was probably some inner dialogue happening with the boxes or something.

“Shut up,” Wade hissed suddenly. “I know what he said!” And yep, looks like Peter had been right about that assumption. Peter took pity on the man and the probable mental war going on in his head.

He reached his hand out and put it on Wade’s carefully. “I wouldn’t stop you. You know, from doing that,” Peter clarified. Wade looked at their hands, then back up at Peter’s face. Peer could practically see the loading wheel of a computer browser above Wade’s head.

“You…what?” Wade croaked, and for once he was almost speechless. Peter sighed and scooted a little closer to the older man. Wade was surprised and hesitant. Peter didn’t blame him. Before this, Peter hadn’t given even an inkling of a hint that he might be interested too.

“I’m saying you should kiss me now before I come to my senses and change my mind,” Peter said with a bit of a teasing smile. There was a charged silence between them for a moment.

Then, Wade leaned down and caught Peter’s lips in a kiss so soft, and so good, he had to wonder why the hell it had taken him this long to ask for this. He kissed back immediately, to chase away any doubt in Wade’s mind.

And that’s how this started. This…crime fighting partners with benefits thing they had going on. It had started with soft kisses and touches at first, but by the third night, Peter had asked for more.

They’d taken their food to Wade’s apartment that night, and had eventually ended up a tangled mess of limbs in the bed, in various states of undress in their costumes.

Wade had been terrified that Peter would find his skin disgusting. Peter had taken a very long time, slowly undressing Wade and kissing every scar he could get his lips on. It didn’t bother him, not in the slightest. He’d known the state of Wade’s skin for a while now.

This arrangement of theirs had been going on for a couple months, and they were always surprising each other. Switching it up in some new way. It was exhilarating, the most fun Peter had remembered having in a long time.

And this arrangement of theirs is how Peter found himself bent over an air conditioning unit on an abandoned roof, his suit pooled at his feet, mask rolled up halfway.

He’d slipped a plug into himself before patrol tonight, and slipped on a pair of lacy red panties underneath his suit. He’d whispered just that in Wade’s ear after they’d finished their rounds in Queens, and had immediately been picked up and carried up the nearest fire escape, laughing the whole way.

Peter gripped the unit underneath him so hard; he felt the metal give just a bit. “God, yes, Wade!” He cried out breathily. He arched his back as the older man gave it to him hard, unrelenting.

Wade’s own grunts and soft noises could be heard in the air, right next to Peter’s moans and pleas.

They complimented each other very, very well, they both found out quickly. They both liked new things, they were open and willing for damn near everything, and the force that Wade liked to give, Peter could easily take because of his abilities.

Peter pushed back against the thrusts, meeting Wade halfway. “Please, please! Give it to me, Wade!” He whimpered, knowing that the other man liked his pretty begging.

He heard a soft answering whine and Wade sped up his pace impossibly. “Yeah, baby boy. You like that don’t you? Like that I’m so big, so good for you,” Wade answered him, in between soft grunts.

Peter could feel Wade’s big hands on his hips, fingertips pressing in hard enough to bruise. Of course, the marks would only last maybe an hour or two for him. But it was still hot as all hell.

“Yes! Ah, ah, yes! Wade!” Peter came suddenly, untouched, shaking through it as Wade kept thrusting. Peter let out a soft moan and shifted his legs apart a little more, inviting Wade to keep using him.

He let out a pleased sound when he felt Wade stiffen behind him, a few more rough thrusts and a loud groan, and he was getting filled to the brim.

He craned his neck when he felt lips and teeth at this throat. Wade liked to mark him there, especially as he was coming down from a particularly good orgasm. Peter sighed happily and let him do it.

He gasped slightly when Wade pulled out, feeling cum dribble down the inside of his thighs. His panties were still stretched around his thighs as well and Peter squeaked when he felt the plug get forced back in, the panties pulled back up for him.

“Still know how to surprise me, Spidey. That was hot,” Wade commented gleefully. Peter grinned as he shifted a bit and stood. His thighs were a little shaky, but he was good for the most part.

He shrugged his costume back on and turned around, seeing Wade refasten his gear. The guns he slipped back into holsters were full of rubber bullets these days. Peter appreciated how far the other man had come.

When Wade fixed him with a half-masked grin, Peter felt something tug in his chest. And see? That was the problem with this crime duo with benefits thing. It was fun, a good way to let off some steam. 

But it was just that, some fun. Casual, no strings.

That’s how he’d meant for it to start, right? He wasn’t ready to date Wade. That is, he wasn’t ready to let someone know Peter Parker. And Wade never once asked him to reveal his face or his name. He seemed content with the agreement.

So why did it hurt every time Wade slipped away into the night after something like this? Why did it ache deep in his chest whenever he rolled out of Wade’s bed to swing home before the sun rose?

He knew the answer of course, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself. He did allow himself to step forward and plant a soft, pliant kiss to Wade’s lips, though.

“Thanks for the ride, daddy,” Peter said with a teasing smile, deflecting his own thoughts. That was one of the kinks Peter didn’t indulge Wade in too often. Not that he was bothered by it, but he loved the expression on Wade’s face whenever Peter said it. And only giving Wade the satisfaction here and there was a nice form of control.

And really, Peter had the control in whatever this was. He bottomed more often than not, but they both knew who called the shots. Who had who wrapped around a pinky finger.

And that’s why it would be so easy for Peter to just take this to the next level. To give Wade his name, or show him his face. Take him to his apartment, /something/. But Peter would freeze up every time.

Wade gave a low appreciative noise, almost like a growl. “Careful, baby boy. Don’t use that type of language unless you want a round two,” Wade told him in a low tone that almost had Peter shivering.

Peter laughed and stepped away, fixing his web shooters on his wrists. Again, the feeling of not wanting to leave swept through him, but he ignored it. It was too much of a risk. Wade was good, he was better, but his identity was sacrosanct. As was Aunt May’s safety.

But he trusted Peter with Ellie. Why shouldn’t Peter offer to do something like that as well?

“I gotta go,” Peter interrupted his own thoughts. “Got an early morning tomorrow. I’ll see you at our roof tomorrow night?” Peter asked, a soft smile still playing on his lips. He didn’t want Wade thinking he was being dismissive.

Wade stretched, and seemed rather unbothered, which struck a chord in Peter that hurt terribly, for some reason. “Actually, nah. I got a job overseas,” he piped up. At Peter’s look, he quickly continued. “A SHIELD job! Government sanctioned, baby. No worries!” He exclaimed.

Peter felt simultaneously relieved and hurt by that information. “How long?” He asked, and God could he sound any more like a lovesick loser? 

Wade shrugged. “Two weeks. Three, tops,” he told Peter. Again, sounding rather indifferent to them not being able to hook up for two or three weeks. 

'I’ll miss you', is what Peter wanted to say, but he swallowed up the words before they left his mouth. “Oh. Okay. Just give me a text when you’re back, okay?” Peter said. He’d given Wade his number a while ago, back when all of this started. It’s the only part of him that he’d shared.

Really it should be proof enough that Wade wasn’t going to use anything against him. A number is so easily traceable. He could find where Peter lived, and find out his identity in no time flat if he wanted to. Especially with the kind of skills Wade possessed.

“Of course, baby boy. That fine ass will be in my dreams,” Wade cackled, making little grabby hands in Peter’s direction. Peter snorted in laughter as he rolled down his mask.

“Bye, Wade,” he said softly, before swinging off the roof before he could do something stupid like pull off his mask entirely and tell him to come home with him.

The next night was horribly lonely, and Peter tried not to think about how absolutely silent the night air was without Wade beside him. God, he had it bad, didn’t he? This was just perfect.

Was he really ready for something like this? Showing Wade who he was, asking for more, it wouldn’t be an idle suggestion. If he did this, he was in this for the long haul. And that felt right but also terrifying.

He had his answer by the time two and a half weeks were up. He missed Wade like a lost limb, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He needed him, couldn’t imagine the other man not being in his life at this point.

The first night Wade got back from his mission, Peter swung by their roof like he had every night since the two-week mark. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a red and black-clad figure waving wildly at him.

He swung over and landed quietly. He hardly regained his total balance before his mask was half up and he was running toward Wade. The Deadpool mask was pushed up as well and Peter kissed the other man hard.

“Missed you,” Peter admitted in a low tone when they broke apart. He didn’t care how it came off. It sounded charged with emotion, and honestly, it was.

Wade seemed to sense this as well, as Peter felt the muscles of the arms wrapped around him tense. “Did you?” Wade asked, a little breathless, and almost disbelieving. Peter thought maybe he was imagining it.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really did,” Peter answered as he stepped back from their embrace. There was a heavy beat of silence between them before Peter trudged forward. He wasn’t going to lose his courage this time. He was going for this.

“Wade…I…” Peter sighed and his hands went to his mask, going to pull it off the rest of the way. Large hands quickly covered Peter’s, stopping him.

“No,” Wade said, voice low and serious. “No, baby boy. You don’t want to do that.” Wade sounded so serious. He was almost never serious, though he definitely had his moments.

Peter felt his heart crack as his hands stopped tugging at his mask and fell to his sides, Wade’s following them. He was confused. Why? Why didn’t Wade want to know more about him?

“What do you mean I don’t want to? Of course, I do, that’s why I’m doing it, you idiot,” Peter huffed, his mouth turning into a frown.

Wade shook his head, taking a few steps back, and Peter felt his heart shatter even more. This was it. He’d ruined it. Wade wasn’t interested in a relationship. He didn’t want to know Peter, not really.

The sex was fun, but this was too much. That must be what Wade was thinking. Words got caught in Peter’s throat, though he wasn’t sure what he’d been trying to say initially.

“No, baby…Spidey. It’s better like this, yeah? It’s better like it is,” Wade clarified. Peter was absolutely at a loss for words, which was very unlike him. He had a quip for everything.

'Brush it off', Peter told himself internally. 'Just pick yourself up and move the fuck on. He doesn’t want you. Why would he? You were such an ass to him at the start. Maybe he can forgive you enough for some casual sex, but of course he doesn’t want to see your face!'

“Oh…” Peter said with a shaky breath. “Oh…I have to…” Peter didn’t brush it off. He didn’t say something witty. He broke.

He swung away before Wade could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This will probably be finished in the next chapter.
> 
> Some more angst, sorry about it! But don't worry, it will end in fluff! Stick around to see the happy ending for our poor, sad boys.

Wade watched, as Peter swung away, moving too quickly for Wade to stop him. He stood there in abject silence for a moment before the voices started up, supportive as ever.

**Look what you did, you moron. Chased away the only good thing in your miserable life.**

Ah, good old Whitey. Never disappointed in the self-depreciation department. Wade could always count on him for some verbal abuse.

_He was going to take off his mask! We were going to see that pretty face! Whyyyy?!_

And Yellow, of course. Always having to add in his two cents. He was usually not as abusive to Wade’s psyche, but he was the one who got him into trouble more often than not.

Wade gave a sound of angry frustration. “You know why. We don’t deserve him. We shouldn’t have even agreed to this thing we got going on.” Though, he supposed maybe the thing they had going on was over now, after that incident.

**He thinks you’re rejecting him. All you ever do is hurt people you care about. Fucking imbecile.**

Wade sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, through the mask. “Just…shut the fuck up, okay? It’s better this way. He thinks I don’t want strings. Good. Now I can’t hurt him down the line when everything blows up in our faces, inevitably, because I’m a wreck of a person,” Wade spat.

_You don’t know that! What if it works out? He’s been so good for us! Even though I wish you’d still go on killing sprees like the good old days. Ahhh…the good old days!_

Wade shook his head. “No. Don’t you even dare. We’ve been good for him. We’re changing. We’re an Avenger now!” Wade protested against the voices in his head.

**Yeah, because Cap pities you.**

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Wade clutched at his head, willing them to go away. He closed his eyes tightly under the mask and took a few deep breaths. He wished Spidey were here to yell at them like he had that one time. He’d gotten honest to God sleep later. A full eight hours.

**Pathetic. Just look at yourself. Why don’t you slink back home and just end it all?**

“No…no, I’m not going to do that. I promised him I wouldn’t do that,” Wade whimpered softly. Spidey had discovered him one night in his chair, after a bad mental break.

Brain matter all over the place. Wade deader than a doornail, albeit temporarily.

When he’d come back to the land of the living, Spidey had been curled up on the couch adjacent to him. His place had been cleaned and there were obvious tear tracks on the beautiful boy’s cheeks.

When Spidey had woken up, he just stared at Wade for a moment before fiercely whispering, “You don’t do that again. Promise me, Wade. Don’t let me find you like this again. You fucking call me, you got it?”

It had been one of the few times he’d ever heard the hero curse.

And he’d kept his promise since the incident, about five months ago. This had been before they’d even started sleeping together. He remembered thinking that maybe he had a real friend in the web-slinger, after all.

**Yeah, fucked that up real nice tonight, didn’t you? What’s the point of keeping a promise if you’re not even worth anything to him anymore?**

Wade tightly shut his eyes, willing the voice to go away. Yellow was silent, as he sometimes got when White was being an asshole.

“I won’t. I promised him,” Wade said quietly, but with conviction. He distracted his mind by going on patrol. He had no idea where Spidey had swung off to, but just in case he’d skipped patrol, Wade wanted to cover for him.

It was early morning before he got back to his place. He’d been keeping it cleaner since he started having Spidey over. It was still a bachelor pad in most senses, but at least there wasn’t brain matter, blood, and muck all over the place.

_Call him! Come on. Just give yourself something nice for once!!_

Wade startled at Yellow’s voice. He shook his head and slumped into his chair. “No. He deserves better than me. He was going to take off his mask. Share his name, probably. That means he was wanting to take this to the next level.” Wade groaned and shifted in his seat.

“Why? He could have anyone he wanted. He’s beautiful, at least those lips are.” And God Wade had no doubts the rest of his face was just as nice. He wanted to see what color Peter’s eyes were so bad that it hurt. “He’s smart, got a good heart. What does he want with me?” Wade asked no one.

The voices were actually silent for once. Great, just when he was actually expecting a response, radio silence. He looked over at the gun on the side table longingly, but he stopped himself.

He got up and slumped his way to the bed, peeling his gear and costume off before sliding into the sheets. They were clean thanks to Spidey. Wade rolled to Spidey’s side of the bed (isn’t that something, that he had a designated side) and he tried to inhale what was left of his scent.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he could still smell the web-slinger on the pillowcase, even with the scent of laundry detergent. He opened his eyes and looked at the closet, which was open. An extra Spider-Man suit was hanging with all of Wade’s uniforms and clothes.

Shit, he missed him. He tried to remember why he’d stopped the younger man, why he’d pushed him away.

He wasn’t good for him, Spidey deserved better. Wade hurt everything he touched. He barely trusted himself with seeing his daughter on Thursday nights.

He was dangerous, a maniac, untrustworthy. No good.

Wade closed his eyes and fell asleep with that mantra being repeated by both voices.

**Dangerous. Maniac. Untrustworthy. No good.**

_Dangerous. Maniac. Untrustworthy. No good._

Wade didn’t wake up until the next night. He was groggy and grumpy as he heard a soft knock on his window. He mumbled and got up, stumbling to the window and peering out of it. He was suddenly much more awake when he saw Spidey there, clinging to the outside wall.

He quickly opened the window, and he was silent for a moment as they stared at each other.

_Say something, idiot!!!_

“I…” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a quick kiss. Spidey had tugged his mask up halfway, as usual. It made Wade remember that his own mask was discarded somewhere in his room.

He let out a soft groan at the feeling of the hero back in his arms. He pulled the other man into the apartment completely and somehow managed to close the window one-handed while he balanced Spidey with the other.

They wordlessly stepped back to the bedroom, Spidey’s suit crumpling to the floor. The younger man stepped out of it quickly, leaving it in a heaped mess. Wade didn’t have anything on but his boxers, but those were quick to come off as well. He wasn’t even sure whose hands actually did it.

**We should probably talk to him before this happens** , White reasoned. Wade ignored him.

He’d missed him, even in the short 24 hours. The last mission had been hell. He’d thought of the web-slinger every day, every night. He’d had to go completely dark, so he couldn’t even text him. It had been torture.

“Need you,” Spidey whispered softly between fervent kisses. And hell if that didn’t go straight to his cock.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’ve got me, baby,” Wade answered breathily. Spidey pushed him onto his back on the bed, and he got to watch as the hero climbed on after him. The only thing he was wearing was his mask, pushed up to just below his eyes.

God, he’s beautiful. Everything about him, especially in moments like this, made Wade so incredibly awed that he and the voices were silent for once.

“Spidey…” Wade sighed as the younger masked hero climbed onto Wade’s lap, and straddled him. Wade’s wrists were taken in a firm grip and forced above his head against the wall. Wade heard a quick, soft, thwip. That was the sound of a web being shot to hold his wrists there.

Spidey pulled his hand away and discarded the web cartridge. Wade tested the bonds and gave a pleased groan when he found he couldn’t break the hold. Hell yes. He’d missed this so fucking much.

There was a soft smirk on Spidey’s lips, and Wade wanted desperately to kiss him, but he couldn’t in this hold. All he could do was watch as the web-slinger reached over and got the lube from the bedside drawer.

**Seems like a conveniently placed bottle of lube. Almost like a badly written fan fiction.**

_Shut up, Whitey! We’re getting laid! Watch the show!!!_

All thoughts of the annoying boxes fled from Wade’s mind as he watched Spidey slick up his fingers. ‘Jesus Christ, and all that is holy…’ Wade thought as he watched Spidey reach behind himself and slowly stretch himself open.

Soft little whines and breathy sighs came from the younger man as he made quick work of it. First one, then two, then three fingers stretching and prepping. Wade almost wished he could have a view from behind too, but he quickly changed his mind when he glanced at Spidey’s face and saw those pink lips fall open in a moan.

_Goddamn! He needs to hurry, or we’re gonna shoot our load before the main event!_

“So not helpful. Shut up,” Wade said out loud. Spidey didn’t say anything, more than used to Wade’s frequent comments to himself, or rather, his comments to the boxes.

Wade let out a groan as he felt lube dribble over his cock. Then, Spidey’s hand wrapped around it, and slicked him up. “Yes, yes, baby boy. Come on,” Wade rambled, nearly starved for it.

Finally, blessedly, the younger sank down onto him. Wade moaned and thrust up, not being able to stop himself. Spidey gasped as he was seated fully on Wade’s cock quicker than expected.

There was a sharp crack of sound in the air as Spidey slapped his thigh. “Bad. You keep those hips still, or I’ll web them to the bed,” Spidey warned, in that wonderful dom voice that made Wade shiver.

“Yes. I’ll be good, baby. So good,” Wade rambled again. His instincts made him want to grasp Peter by the hips. But the webs held on true, and Wade couldn’t break free of it. He could stop this anytime he wanted. They’d established the red-yellow-green approach long ago. But like hell, if he’d ever want to stop this. They could talk afterward.

“Good boy, daddy,” Peter said softly as he rolled his hips. Wade groaned and had to physically stop his own hips from thrusting upward. God, Spidey always knew just the right moments to bring that out.

The pace started slow, a good build up as Spidey gently shifted his hips, sliding up and down on Wade’s cock. Wade bit his bottom lip hard, wanting to beg the web-slinger for more. He knew it would come, though. Spidey always got impatient as time went on, and usually ended things at a fast pace.

He didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Spidey was bouncing on his lap, chasing his own pleasure. “Yes! God, Wade. Always so good!” Spidey cried out softly. And ain’t that the truth? Wade hadn’t ever had sex this good. Even with Vanessa.

“Come on, baby boy. Come on my cock. I’m close,” Wade warned with a panted breath. There was only so much of this he could take before coming. Watching Spidey ride him like this, the slick slide of it was so good.

“Yeah! Fuck, come inside me! Please!” Spidey begged, his pace getting rougher, quicker, slamming himself down hard.

And Wade really couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a low moan, emptying into the younger man in waves. It was so breathtaking; he saw white on the edge of his vision.

He felt the telltale clench of Spidey around him and his vision cleared just in time for him to see Spidey’s beautiful lips parted in an ‘o’ as he came undone on top of him.

They were both panting for breath afterward. Spidey slumped over onto Wade’s chest, not moving off of his dick quite yet. Wade shifted his shoulders, starting to get just a little bit sore now that the adrenaline was waning.

Spidey seemed to sense this, like he always does, and reached up, ripping the webbing with his bare hands. Wade always forgot just how much strength was in this lithe, beautiful body.

Wade let his arms fall, and wrap around Spidey’s lower back. He felt the younger nuzzle a bit against his shoulder.

The previous night came flooding back in startling clarity. Spidey wanted more. He wanted Wade to know him, not just his body. 

He felt soft kisses being pressed against his scars and he closed his eyes. Why couldn’t he have this? He’d done his atoning. He deserved some damn happiness for once in his life.

But that would be selfish, and he knew it. Spidey deserved so much more than him, even if he didn’t realize it. Even if Spidey thought that Wade was who he wanted, he was wrong.

Spidey rolled off of him languidly and stayed sitting on the bed. Wade glanced up at him, silence stretching between them.

“I couldn’t stay away,” Spidey admitted quietly. “I know you don’t want me, not like how I want you, but I couldn’t…” Spidey didn’t finish the sentence, just trailed off with a slightly choked noise.

Dammit, Wade couldn’t stand seeing him in pain. Especially since the pain he was feeling was Wade’s damn fault. He reached a hand up and cupped Spidey’s cheek. The web-slinger immediately leaned into it, nuzzling against his palm.

“It…it isn’t that,” Wade confessed. “It isn’t that I don’t want you. It’s that you deserve better than me.”

Spidey looked at him sharply, his beautiful mouth set in a firm, angry line. The kind of angry he got whenever Wade was self-deprecating. He knew this would happen. He expected Spidey to start protesting, and protest he did.

“That is the biggest crock of shit I’ve ever heard, Wade Wilson!” The hero exclaimed. Wade snorted in laughter, though it wasn’t a happy sort of laugh in the slightest. He shook his head, not swayed at all by Spidey’s words.

“I’m a bad influence on you, baby boy. You know that’s the second time you’ve cursed tonight? I’m besmirching your reputation,” Wade said, trying desperately to crack a joke. To make a lighter topic than the root of the issue.

“Stop. God, please don’t do this,” Spidey pleaded. “You’re not a bad influence. You’re a good man. You’re not going to besmirch my reputation, or whatever. I barely have a good reputation, or do you not read the papers?” Spidey protested further.

Wade shook his head, still not convinced. “What those shits at the Bugle say about you isn’t true, and the people know that. The Avengers, SHIELD, X-Men. They all know you’re good people. I’m talking about your reputation with them, not the shitty rags,” Wade explained.

Peter sighed and shifted on the bed. “Wade…you’re an Avenger. They respect you. Being with you isn’t going to tarnish anything. Is that what this is about?” Spidey asked.

Wade was silent for a long moment before he looked back over at Spidey. “Yes…no. It’s not all of it.” There was another pause before Wade managed to keep talking. “I’m dangerous. Unstable. I hurt everyone I care for. I’ll only end up hurting you, baby boy. You deserve so much better than me. Casual sex, I’m down for that. I can’t hurt you that way. But you give me your name, your face? Why would you trust me with that? I could hurt you,” Wade said with an air of fear in his voice.

It was Spidey’s turn to be silent.

**Great, you’ve fucked it up again. Can’t he see that you’re doing him a favor by pushing him away?**

_Don’t leave us! Your ass is the best we’ve ever had!!!_

Wade shook his head to turn the volume down on the voices. It worked, somewhat.

“Wade…” Spidey finally spoke up, breaking the awful silence that hung in the room. “You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you. I want to give you my name, my identity because I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

Wade blinked away tears in his eyes, refusing to cry about this. God, he cared about this man so much, it was terrifying. But the last time he’d let himself have this…well, Vanessa turned out to be a crazy villain so.

“I don’t trust myself not to mess this up, baby boy. I’ve never had good things. And if I do, they don’t last. I refuse to ruin or hurt you. Got it?” Wade snapped. 

He wasn’t angry with Spidey, of course. He was angry with himself, for being such an abject failure. “Pretty things break when I touch them. Don’t you understand?” Wade asked him fiercely.

“That isn’t true, Wade. You’re a good person. This is my fault…I was so terrible to you at the beginning. I didn’t help with these thoughts you have at all,” Spidey said regretfully. That made Wade snap out of his abysmal train of thought.

“Wait, what? Spidey, no. You had reasons to doubt me. I was a merc. I wouldn’t have trusted me either,” Wade reasoned, frowning slightly.

Spidey shook his head. “Wade, please. Doubting yourself like this, it isn’t healthy. It isn’t rational. You’re a good man; you’ve been so good. You’re a hero. You deserve to be happy.”

There was another charged silence before Spidey apparently lost his patience. He huffed and before Wade could stop him, reached for his mask and pulled it off. He threw it across the room and stared at Wade with determination.

Wade’s whole world stopped at that moment.

He stared, and stared some more, not quite believing the beauty before him. His mouth fell open in shock as he sat up, staring into stunning honey brown eyes. This perfect face was his spider. He was so beautiful that Wade’s heart ached.

“Spidey…” Wade started, his voice sounding broken.

“Peter,” Spidey interrupted swiftly. “My name is Peter.”

**Peter.**

_Pretty Peter!_

Wade was only distantly aware of the slight hallucination he started to have. Little birds and butterflies flying around Peter’s head. Sparkles and rainbows and little flowers in his hair. He was perfect.

And that’s why he had to leave.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed a Deadpool suit, stumbling as he stepped into it and sped out the door. He had to shut out the sound of Peter calling for him, the noise of the other man stepping into some clothes to try and chase after him.

He slammed the window open and jumped, disappearing into the night before Peter could catch up to him.

It was his turn to run. He had to. 

Before he could do something stupid, like accept Peter’s feelings and ruin that beautiful boy’s life.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter managed to get into his costume halfway, as he shouted for Wade to stop. He wanted to talk about this. Really talk. Wade wasn’t giving them that chance though. He heard the window slide open, and a loud thud as Wade hit the street running.

Shit.

Peter put his mask back on and ran to the window, frowning, as he saw absolutely no sign of the older man. Wade was good at what he did. He wouldn’t be able to be tracked, not even by Peter.

Peter sighed heavily and slid down the wall. He put his head in his hands. Okay, maybe he’d made a mistake showing Wade his face and name.

Not because he was scared of Wade knowing, or any ridiculous reason like that. No, because maybe Wade hadn’t been ready. He felt guilt churn in his stomach as he thought that through.

He’d been so concerned with taking this to the next level, with how ready he’d been for something more, that he hadn’t considered that Wade might want to take some more time. And now he’d freaked the other man out and caused him to run off before they could handle this.

Not that he had any right to think critically of Wade running. He’d done the same thing when he hadn’t been able to handle the hurt of rejection.

“Shit,” Peter said out loud this time. He huffed a hurt laugh when he thought of how Wade would think Peter’s cursing was a learned habit from hanging out with him.

It hurt, to think that Wade thought of himself so lowly. That Wade could think that he was the sole reason for any bad action Peter took, or any bad thing that happened in his life.

Peter obviously hadn’t been doing his job as a friend, as a lover, if Wade could still think all of that. He took a few breaths and looked around. 

He didn’t have a choice; he needed to stay here.

He sent a quick message to his aunt, letting her know he was staying with a friend for a few days, and not to worry. He didn’t live with her anymore, but she popped over now and then, and vice versa. He didn’t want her worrying if he wasn’t there.

He would need to quickly go over to his place and grab a few things.

That was his plan, to stay here and wait it out. Wade had to come back eventually. Even though the other man had many safe houses, he would need to come back to this one at some point.

Peter sighed heavily and grabbed his backpack that he’d thrown on Wade’s couch in his haste to get inside and get in Wade’s bed. He swung home and packed some things before swinging back.

He’d skip patrol for tonight. He felt guilty for doing it, but he didn’t want to miss Wade in case the ex-mercenary decided to come back for the night and actually deal with this.

Peter stripped off his costume and slipped into bed on his side. He reached a hand outward and felt the cold, empty space where Wade should have been. It wasn’t fair.

Peter could deal with it if Wade just wasn’t interested. He could shrug it off and pull himself up by his bootstraps if Wade didn’t want the commitment.

But it wasn’t that. Wade didn’t think he /deserved/ happiness. And that ate at Peter terribly, because of course, Wade deserved it. Of course, Wade deserved to have him if he wanted to.

He’d just have to wait, be a solid rock. He’d prove it to the other man by not ever relenting. He wasn’t going to give up on them.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, hopeful that he’d be woken up by big, gentle, scarred hands on his face. A dip in the bed, shuffling sheets. 

 

We’re a terrible excuse for a human being. We just left that perfect boy back there for no goddamn reason.

Wade huffed, ignoring White’s blunt commentary. There was a reason, a perfectly good one.

I want to go back! I want to see more of that pretty face! Pretty Peter! Pretty please!

Wade kept walking, resolutely ignoring both voices in his head. He hightailed it to the bar, wordlessly sitting on his usual stool. He hadn’t ever shown Spidey this place. It was full of degenerates from a past lifetime, and wouldn’t exactly get him brownie points.

Weasel raised an eyebrow at him as he cleaned a glass. A tense silence passed between them before the bartender spoke up.

“What the hell are you doing here? It’s been months,” Weasel finally said as a greeting. He set the glass down and stared at Wade, looking for an explanation.

Wade sighed. “You know what sucks most about this Freddy Krueger face? Not only am I a horror to look at, but also I can’t even come to a bar and knock a few back so I look like a solid 4 to myself when I squint at a mirror. Can’t get drunk. What kind of shit superpower is worth that?” Wade grumbled.

Weasel stared at him, deadpan, for another few moments. “Okay. Wade, as much as I agree with the fact that your face looks like a pepperoni pizza got fucked by a personification of cancer itself, you still haven’t answered my question,” Weasel said.

“I fucked up. Like, majorly fucked up,” Wade supplied. Weasel just raised his eyebrow, which was an invitation to keep going. Wade took a deep breath. “There’s this guy…I mean, he’s more like an angel and not a guy, but still…”

Weasel held a hand up, stopping him there. “Jesus. Did you come here to whine about your boy problems? I haven’t seen your nasty ass for five months and this is what brings you in here?” He said sourly.

Silence passed between them, and Weasel sighed, grabbing a couple shot glasses and pouring two shots of whiskey. He then proceeded to take them both, not offering Wade one. It would be a waste and they knew it.

“Okay,” Weasel said with a grimace. “Because I’m a fantastic fucking friend, I’m going to sit here and listen to you bitch and moan about your romance issues.”

Wade eyeballed him for a moment, trying to figure out where to start. “I’ve been fucking Spider-Man,” Wade finally said bluntly.

Weasel’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he tried to take this in. “You’ve been…what? Spider-Man, really? Huh…didn’t think he’d swing that way. Haha, get it, swing?” Weasel joked with a snort-laugh.

Wade just looked unimpressed. “Yes, Spider-Man. Anyway, I’ve been fucking him and now…now he wants more. He…he fucking took off his mask and told me his name, Weasel!” Wade said with a hissed whisper.

“Whoooahh...so like. Spidey’s a clinger, huh?” Weasel said with awe in his voice.

“What? No…fuck,” Wade cursed as he rubbed his hands over his face. “He’s not a clinger. I want it too, you moron. But fucking hell, have you seen me? Of course you have. And I’m a terrible fucking person. I’ll end up fucking him over. And this will all end with the Avengers kicking Spidey’s ass to the curb, and my head on a chopping block. Because inevitably, I will fuck this up like I always do,” Wade finished his rant with a huffed breath.

Weasel sighed and sat on a stool behind the bar. “My dude…as much as I enjoy taking shots at you at your expense…you’re really being hard on yourself, here. He says he wants this, and you want it too, fucking go for it. Why not? You’ve dealt with enough shitty hands in your life, what with your face…and then Vanessa…”

“Yeah, thanks, move on, please,” Wade briefly interrupted with a grumble.

“Point is, give yourself something good, man. You started hanging out with him and bettering yourself as a person or whatever. He’s good for you. You got a gig as a solid superhero, and now you could have a solid superhero boyfriend? Sounds like an upgrade, my man,” Weasel advised as he leaned against the bar top.

Wade didn’t look so sure. He shook his head. “I know it would be an upgrade, idiot. I just…I’m not selfish enough to fuck him over. Because bad shit happens to me. And bad shit happened to Vanessa because of me. Bad shit will inevitably happen to him,” Wade explained.

Weasel huffed. “Dude, he’s Spider-Man. I think he can take care of himself. And the chance of him going sudden villain on your ass is very low to nil.”

Weasel did have a point there. Vanessa had been a normal girl when the shit all went down at the beginning. She hadn’t had senses or powers to stop that bullet. Peter, though, he would be able to.

“Dude. This is probably as real as I’ll ever get with you. Man to man, friend to friend. Do not let that guy get away,” Weasel said seriously.

Wade looked up at him, and he could sense the seriousness there. Moments like this almost never passed between them. It was always shitty digs at each other, or off-color jokes. He nodded and got up from the bar.

“Thanks, Weasel. Really,” Wade said quietly. Weasel waved him off.

“I better see you again before another five damn months passes up, asshole,” Weasel said as a ‘you’re welcome’. 

Wade left the bar, shuffling passed people for a few blocks before he climbed a fire escape and started taking the roofs, running and leaping over their edges.

 

Peter ended up being very glad that he decided to stay. He had wondered how long it would take, but he hadn’t expected that Wade would be back that same night. When he heard the window open, he thought he was dreaming.

He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. He saw Wade standing in the doorway, almost looking just as shocked to see Peter as Peter was to see him.

“Wade…” Peter said softly, and he had to fight the urge to pinch himself, to really make sure this wasn’t a dream. Wade crossed the space of the bedroom and pulled Peter into a soft kiss.

Peter let his eyes slip closed and kissed back, eager but soft. When it broke, Peter’s eyes slowly opened again and he looked the other man over with a cautious, hopeful gaze.

“This isn’t a dream?” Peter asked because he was really damn convinced it was one, at this point. Wade shook his head, looking serious. He climbed onto the bed to join Peter and took his hands in his.

“I’m an idiot. I’m sorry,” Wade said softly. Peter shook his head and let his own hands slip out of Wade’s grip so he could caress Wade’s face. The pads of his thumbs gently ran over Wade’s cheekbones.

“No. You’re not an idiot, you were just scared. I understand. It was a lot at once. I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t have made that step without making sure you were okay with it first,” Peter said regretfully.

“I still am scared,” Wade admitted. “I’m fucking terrified that I’m going to hurt you. That I’m going to screw this up somehow and ruin your life.”

Peter’s face crumpled a bit with the hurt he felt in his heart for this man. No one deserved to feel like that, and especially not Wade. “You won’t. You won’t hurt me, I’ll be fine. I’ll be right here,” Peter consoled.

Peter kissed him again, brief but sweet, to try and prove his point further. He wasn’t going to leave this man, not if he had any say in the matter. And he was determined to make Wade see that he wasn’t going to fuck up or hurt him.

Wade hugged him tightly, fiercely. Peter could easily take it thanks to his strength. He hugged right back, not wanting to let go for even a second. “Lie down with me. Get some rest. We can talk more in the morning, okay?” Peter whispered.

He felt Wade nod before they fell back onto the bed, still embracing each other. Peter managed to get the blanket over them and he tangled their legs together as well, wanting to be as close as physically possible.

When morning came, Peter was tremendously happy to feel that Wade was still beside him. The older man’s chest slowly rose with his breathing, still asleep. Peter smiled as looked over Wade’s face, slack and peaceful with sleep.

He leaned over a bit so he could peck sweet kisses on every scar he could reach. He eventually felt Wade stir and shift awake. He could tell when the other man gained full consciousness because he felt Wade’s muscles tense slightly.

“Good morning,” Peter told him quietly, pulling away so he could look into Wade’s eyes. Wade swallowed hard and looked a little scared still, but he didn’t bolt.

“Hi,” Wade greeted. Peter smiled and gave Wade one more peck on the lips before he slowly sat up. He propped himself on one hand as he glanced down at the other man. He could really get used to this, waking up and seeing Wade in the daylight. He wanted this to last.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Peter asked Wade, voice completely sincere. He loved Wade’s features, loved his bright blue eyes. He didn’t care about the skin, not in the slightest. He never had, even before they were even good friends.

Wade looked at him, wide-eyed. Peter could tell that he either didn’t know how to respond or didn’t believe him. Maybe even both. So, Peter reached out his free hand and ran it across Wade’s face.

“You are. Really,” Peter reassured. Wade’s eyes closed and he leaned towards Peter’s touch. Wade didn’t say anything, just nuzzled against Peter’s palm. Peter knew that probably meant the voices were giving him hell and he was just trying to anchor himself to something in the real world, trying to take the compliment without protesting.

“It’s Thursday,” Wade finally said, after a couple of minutes of silence and just sitting there with each other. Peter didn’t press for Wade to verbally accept what Peter had said. Small steps, he figured.

He just smiled, because he knew what that meant. Thursday nights meant seeing Ellie. “You want me to come with you?” Peter asked. Sometimes, Wade would ask to go alone, so he could just spend time with his daughter one on one. It didn’t offend Peter in the slightest. He usually spent that time at his childhood home, with May.

Wade nodded, apparently wanting Peter to join him this time, though. “Yeah. Do you…” Wade hesitated before he opened his eyes and looked at Peter. “Do you want to tell her?” He finally asked.

Peter blinked, slightly surprised at that. “That…that’s up to you. I would love to tell her. But she’s your daughter. We’ll only tell her if you’re ready,” Peter said softly.

“I think I want to tell her,” Wade admitted, voice quiet. “She’ll be happy. She knows how happy you make me.” Wade turned his head a bit to kiss Peter’s hand before it fell away from his face.

“Okay…yeah, we can tell her,” Peter agreed with a soft smile. “I guess this means I get to introduce you to my aunt?” He asked. Wade blinked at that and looked a little terrified. “You don’t have to…!” Peter quickly tried to reassure.

Wade interrupted his back-pedaling swiftly. “No, no. It’s okay. Your…aunt? You have an aunt.” Wade seemed to think about this new information before he nodded. “Yeah. She’ll probably hate me, but okay,” Wade decided.

Peter snorted and shook his head. “She will not hate you. She’ll love you.” He kissed Wade quickly on the forehead and felt immense happiness at the domesticity of all of this.

“I love you,” Peter said quietly, almost as an afterthought. He hoped it wasn’t too much. God, he just kind of kept throwing things at Wade, he realized.

Wade looked disbelieving for a long moment before he finally croaked back, “I love you too.” Peter smiled brightly at the answering sentiment and he kissed Wade again, unable to stop himself from touching the other man in some shape or form.

No, this hadn’t been Peter’s original intention with this relationship. But he was so incredibly elated that this was how it turned out.

Waking up in the morning together. Talking about officially meeting their respective families. It was all starting to seem so real, and it made Peter excited and nervous in the best way possible. 

This could really be the start of something wonderful in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the third chapter is done! I almost ended it here, but then I decided that I really wanted to have the interaction with Ellie and May. So that will be the fourth and final chapter of this fic. It will also be super fucking fluffy, to make up for all the pain I've put you guys through.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Peter stayed close to Wade as they hid in the shadows, waiting for Ellie to come out of the sliding glass door that opened to the backyard of her house. Peter was in his costume, so was Wade. Peter had decided that showing Ellie his true identity was a little risky at this point. Perhaps when she was a bit older.

He felt Wade reach out and take his hand, threading their fingers together. Peter really loved how their hands slotted together. It was one of those stupid cliché things where he felt like they fit perfectly, like two long-lost puzzle pieces.

Ellie slipped out of the door at that moment. Peter could see even in the dark that she was beaming with excitement. She really loved her father, and that warmed Peter’s heart.

“Dad!” Ellie called out, looking for him. Wade moved forward, not letting go of Peter’s hand. He was smiling under the mask.

“Ellie belly! How’s my little girl doing, huh?” He hugged her with his one free arm and she hugged him back tightly. Her eyes turned to Peter next, looking beyond excited now.

“Uncle Spidey! You’re here too! This is an awesome day,” she said with an enthusiastic little jump. Then her eyes fell to their clasped hands and she gasped, looking between them.

“Are you two married now? Why didn’t I get an invitation to the wedding?” She pouted a bit, crossing her arms over her chest in her sudden frustration.

Peter stifled a snicker, and let Wade explain. “No, no, honey. We’re not married. We’re just dating. It’s what people do when they like each other, /before/ they get married,” Wade clarified.

A blush found its way on Peter’s cheeks and he was very glad for the mask. “Wade, are you saying that you plan on marrying me?” He asked, teasing but actually curious too.

Wade seemed to realize what he’d said and faltered a bit. “Uh, oh uhm. Yes?” He paused for a moment and scratched his head. “Did we just get engaged?” He seemed hopeful.

Peter laughed. “No way. I’m not accepting that as an official proposal. I’m expecting the whole nine yards, here.”

Ellie looked between them with a wide, delighted gaze. She looked happy that they were together, at least, and that put Peter’s worries to rest. He’d been so worried that she wouldn’t accept him, for some reason.

“Oh, well good! Just make sure you invite me to the wedding when it does happen!” Ellie said with a nod. Wade chuckled nervously and gripped Peter’s hand a little tighter. Peter squeezed his hand in return, showing him that he wasn’t freaked out at the notion. He’d prefer to wait a couple years at least, but the thought wasn’t ridiculous.

“Okay, marriage talk aside, Ellie. Enough about us, what about you? How was school today?” Wade asked her. He let Peter’s hand go so he could pick her up, and put her on his shoulders.

She began talking animatedly about some project they did. Peter watched the scene fondly. Wade always worried that he wasn’t good enough, that he was a bad influence. But this? This disproved Wade’s worries entirely. He was a /good/ father, and he was a /good/ man, no matter what the ex-merc told himself.

“Wow, busy day then!” Wade laughed at the end of Ellie’s ramble before he proceeded to toss her in the air and catch her a few times. She giggled loudly, obviously thrilled by that.

The three of them talked and played for a good couple hours outside before they went inside to put Ellie to bed when her grandmother called for them. Wade spoke to the elderly woman in Spanish, of which Peter could only pick up pieces of.

Ellie dragged Peter with her as she got ready for bed, a grin on her face. “Man! I wish I could tell everyone at school that my dad is dating Spider-Man! They’d be soooo jealous!” She giggled.

Peter smiled softly underneath his mask. He could see the best parts of Wade in her. As she got under the covers of her bed, she looked at him. “I’m really happy that he has you. You make him really happy. He talks about you all the time,” she told Peter with a smile still on her face.

Peter felt himself blush at the admission. “Really? Well, he makes me very happy too. I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Peter answered her honestly. She seemed to consider this before nodding her approval.

“Does he know you? I mean, who you are when you aren’t Spidey?” Ellie asked, looking curious about the answer. Peter knew that she probably wanted to know him too. And if this thing between him and Wade got serious, she’d probably know one day.

“Yes. He does. I trust him with my identity. Your father is a really good man, you know that, Ellie?” Peter reached and tucked the girl in, pulling the comforter closer to her chin.

Ellie nodded, clutching the comforter with her hands as she looked up at Peter. “Yeah! He’s done bad things, I know. But he’s a good man now. He’s an Avenger!” She said excitedly.

Suddenly, Wade’s voice boomed in the room. “Are you two talking about me? I call conspiracy!” Wade clutched at his heart, faking hurt. “How could my two most trusted betray me so?” He asked no one in a rather dramatic fashion.

Peter laughed and patted the spot next to him on the edge of Ellie’s bed. “We were just saying what a wonderful hero you are,” Peter told him, and it was clear that he was being sincere with the tone of his voice.

Wade faltered a bit at that but quickly recovered. He sat down next to Peter and leaned over to kiss Ellie on her forehead. “Oh, well I guess I can forgive you,” Wade teased softly.

“Tell me a story, dad! Please?” Ellie looked up at both of them, hopeful. Peter smiled underneath his mask and put a gentle hand on Wade’s shoulder, rubbing at his back absent-mindedly.

Wade made a show of thinking, stroking his chin and humming. “Let’s see…ah, yep I’ve got a good one for you!” He exclaimed while leaning back toward Peter’s touch.

They listened to Wade’s wild, overdramatic story. It was obviously made up, or at the very least, it was embellished quite a bit. Peter found himself laughing along with Ellie, as things got particularly ridiculous. Something about rabid ninjas who teamed up with space pirates to try and stop Wade from rescuing puppies.

“That’s silly, dad,” Ellie said with a tired smile on her face. She was fighting sleep, trying to not let her eyes close. Wade had taken off his mask at some point during the story. He was looking down at her with blue, fond eyes.

“Yeah, it was a little, wasn’t it?” Wade acquiesced. He reached out and stroked her brown curls back from her eyes. “Goodnight, Ellie belly. I’ll see you next week, okay? You stay safe and sound,” Wade told her, as Ellie closed her eyes and struggled to open them again.

She nodded sleepily. “Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, Uncle Spidey,” she answered tiredly, before drifting off. Her breaths were soft and even, and she was out like a light. Just like that.

They both watched her for a moment before standing quietly and exiting the room, leaving the door cracked just a little how she liked it. Ellie’s grandmother smiled, friendly as she saw them off, giving Wade a container of food.

They slipped out the back of the house and quickly got far enough away from the house that Wade was more comfortable. Whenever he left Ellie’s, he got this serious, determined look on his face, making sure they weren’t tracked.

They were back in the heart of the city before he loosened up a bit. Wade didn’t care if people were tracking him, normally. But he cared if anyone had eyes on him while he was visiting his daughter. He wouldn’t even allow SHIELD or the Avengers to have her on their databases.

“She seemed happy with the change,” Peter commented once they were on a roof, and Wade seemed relaxed enough. The older man nodded.

“Yeah, she did. I’m glad. Though, I knew she would be happy. She loves you,” Wade said honestly. Peter felt warmth in his heart at that and found himself smiling widely underneath the Spider-Man mask.

“She’s a sweet kid,” Peter commented. He shifted a bit, stretching his arms. “Makes me think about wanting a family someday. I don’t know if it’s really a reachable goal but…” Peter trailed off, realizing what he was accidentally implying.

Wade had stilled, looking at him with wide eyes. The whites of his mask bigger than usual, giving Peter a clear sign that he was gaping.

“I mean! Uh, you know. No time soon. It would just be…nice,” Peter finished lamely before clearing his throat. His traitorous mind supplied a future where he and Wade were retired. Married, with a couple of adopted tots pattering around the house. Whoa. Okay, he needed to pull that thought process back right now.

Wade looked away and nodded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Uh. Yeah. Could be nice,” Wade supplied. “So. Come over to my place tonight? We can spend the weekend together before Sunday,” Wade subtly changed the subject, much to Peter’s gratitude.

Peter nodded. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” They’d made plans with Aunt May for lunch Sunday. He…still had to tell her some things about Wade. Give her some heads up. He’d go tomorrow, slip out at some point.

They made their way back to Wade’s apartment and quickly got distracted with each other. Clothes came off in a flurry, left behind on the floor, and they fell into bed easily.

Peter woke up the next morning, a little sore still, but it would be gone by midday today more than likely. He showered and leaned over for a kiss as he told the sleeping Wade that he was going to his aunt’s and that he’d be back. He got a confirmation in the form of a mumbled, “I love you, bye.”

Peter was nervous the entire way to his childhood house. He had to parse what he was going to say to May in his mind. He’d already called her and asked her if he could bring someone over for Sunday brunch this week, but he hadn’t really answered any of her pressing questions.

He sighed as he knocked before opening the door with his own key. May was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cleaned up some dishes. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Peter when she saw him.

“Hey there, stranger!” She turned off the water and dried her hands on a nearby dishtowel. “What are you doing here?” She asked, looking glad to see him but uncertain. Peter didn’t usually come around during the week, with his busy schedule.

“Hey, May,” Peter greeted, hugging his aunt tightly before moving to the small kitchen table to sit down. She followed him, immediately sensing that there was something on Peter’s mind.

“Okay, what is this about? Something to do with your guest for lunch this weekend?” She guessed, looking at him knowingly.

Peter sighed and nodded. He couldn’t ever hide from his aunt. She could see right through him. Spider-Man was the only thing he’d ever lied to her about and even that had come out eventually. 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m here to talk about,” Peter admitted quietly. May waited patiently as Peter tried to find the right words to bring the subject of Wade up. “So uh. He’s from the masked portion of my life. Y’know. Spider-Man knows him, not me. Not officially,” Peter started, just clarifying that right away.

May’s gaze softened. “Oh, honey. Is that it? That he’s a guy? You know I don’t care about that. I love you,” May reached across the table to gently hold Peter’s hand. Peter faltered a bit, as he hadn't even thought of that part of the conversation.

“What? Oh…yeah, I’m bi. But that isn’t what I wanted to talk about,” Peter sighed. May looked at him curiously, now very much at a loss for what Peter could be trying to get out here. She remained silent, supportive.

“So, like I said, he’s from my /other/ life. And…uh he has kind of a mixed reputation. I just didn’t want you to be surprised.” Peter looked up at his aunt, searching her features for any hesitation, but there was just open support there.

“Who is he?” May asked. She looked a little worried, but Peter figured that was just because he was being very cryptic right now. Peter took a deep breath. He wasn’t ashamed of Wade, not in the slightest. He did worry that May formed an opinion on Deadpool being added to the Avengers roster like most had.

“Deadpool. Wade Wilson,” Peter finally said. May’s eyes went a little wide, and she clearly had not expected that. 

“The ex-mercenary, Peter?” May asked breathlessly. She swallowed hard and took her hand away from Peter’s, somewhat shakily. “I know it was big talk on the news when he joined the team.” She looked at him again. “If you trust him, so do I. I know you’re a good judge of character, sweetie,” she said with a nod.

Peter felt relief sweep through him. It was obvious May had a little doubt, but he’d expected that. “Yeah, I do. Trust him, that is. And…I love him, Aunt May. We’ve been seeing each other secretly for a while now and we want something serious. I know it’s a lot to handle all at once, but you deserved to know beforehand,” Peter finished and then held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

“Oh, sweetie. He obviously matters to you a great deal, and that makes him family in my book. I can overlook his past, as long as he treats you right. He does treat you right, doesn’t he?” She gave him a serious look, ever the protective mother figure.

Peter laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, he does,” he answered, his smile staying on his face as he looked at her. She nodded, looking pleased by that answer.

“Good. Well then, I hope your boyfriend likes Thai food because that’s what I’m ordering,” she said with a little smile of her own.

When Sunday came around, Wade was a nervous wreck. Peter felt bad for his boyfriend, but he tried his best to placate his worries. He fixed the collar of Wade’s shirt, a simple short-sleeved blue button up.

“It’ll be fine. She knows it’s you; she’s given her blessing. All you have to do is be your charismatic self,” Peter assured him as he planted a soft kiss to Wade’s cheek. Wade didn’t look overly convinced at that.

“I don’t know, Pete. I’m not exactly family material,” he said with a waver to his voice. Peter snorted and shook his head.

“That’s not true. Have you seen yourself with Ellie?” Peter asked him with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile on his face still. Wade sighed and shook his head.

“That’s different. She’s…” Wade started before Peter swiftly interrupted him.

“Nope. I don’t want to hear that. It’s not different. You’re a good man, Wade Wilson. And my aunt is going to love you. Now shoosh,” Peter said quickly and he rang the doorbell before Wade could protest further.

The door swung open and May smiled at both of them. Wade gave a low whistle. “Peter, I thought you said we were meeting your aunt, not your sister,” the ex-mercenary said immediately and Peter had to bite his bottom lip not to react.

May blinked before she laughed and stepped aside to let them in. “Okay, you’ve earned your first brownie point already. Come on in,” she chuckled.

Peter shook his head and mouthed an apology as they walked in. May just gave him a soft smile, obviously not caring in the slightest. She was very cool like that. She’d always been an easygoing person. He remembered her even driving him to parties in high school because she trusted his judgment.

“I’m May, although I’m sure you already knew that,” His aunt introduced herself, holding a hand out for Wade to shake. She didn’t even flinch at any of his scarring. Wade only hesitated for a second before shaking her hand as well.

“Wade Wilson, though I’m sure you already knew that,” he answered with a roguish grin that Peter always thought looked incredibly handsome on him. He caught himself staring at his boyfriend a bit and averted his gaze.

“Nice to meet you, Wade. Come on in, don’t want the food to get cold.” She ushered them further into the house after they took off their coats and shoes.

They walked back to the kitchen and May set everything up. Wade smelled the food and gave a groan of appreciation. “Thai, very nice. I like your style.”

They all sat down and Peter was incredibly grateful that the conversation flowed smoothly. May wisely never mentioned Wade’s escapades as Deadpool. The fact that Peter and Wade met via the super community was acknowledged but she didn’t talk about anything else.

Peter sat back happily as he watched his aunt and Wade laugh and gesture with their hands as they talked with each other. He could visibly see Wade open up the further lunch went on. Eventually, he was so relaxed that his daughter came up in conversation.

This surprised Peter quite a bit, as Wade was incredibly secretive about Ellie’s existence. Peter hadn’t even mentioned her to May. His aunt looked a bit surprised at the mention of a daughter, but as the conversation went on, reacted warmly with how much Wade obviously cared for her.

They spent hours chatting and eventually Peter took Wade on the grand tour of his childhood home. Wade giggled insanely when he saw Peter’s old bedroom, left just how it had been in his high school days.

“God, you slept on that? I’m surprised there aren’t Star Wars sheets,” Wade snickered. Peter blushed and smacked Wade’s arm, though he had his own smile on his face.

“I’ll have you know that Star Wars is a legendary classic!” Peter protested, which only made Wade laugh more and call him a nerd, which was only to be expected.

When they finally bid their goodbyes, Peter glanced at Wade as they walked to the car. “So? Not so scary, was it?” Peter asked his boyfriend, hopeful that Wade had liked his aunt just as much as he had obviously charmed his aunt.

Wade smiled and nodded. “Yeah, your aunt is a cool lady. I’m glad she liked my off-color jokes or things might have been a little more awkward,” Wade admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

Peter laughed at that and gave Wade a quick kiss before they got into the car. They were driving down the road when it all hit him, seemingly out of nowhere.

“This is happening, isn’t it?” Peter asked Wade somewhat breathily.

“Hmm?” Wade was concentrating on the road, mostly, but he was also clearly listening to what Peter was going to say.

“This. Us. Meeting family, maybe moving in together. This is some serious shit, right? Long haul type deal.” Peter glanced over at him, brown eyes hopeful and serious at the same time.

Wade clenched the steering wheel a bit and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” He glanced over at Peter quickly, before his eyes went back to the road. There was a beat of silence between them at the realization before Wade spoke up again.

“So…a ring pop is totally okay for when I propose, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! This fic is officially finished! I do plan on writing more Spideypool in the future. My current series, Legacy, will feature Spideypool in the third part. If you're into Stony and Stuckony, give the first two parts a read! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support with this fic! It was so fun to write!! :)


End file.
